Bewitched Souls
by twisted-sheets
Summary: Yaoi. TxH, HxM. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent to investigate the mysterious murders of women whose souls are missing, while trying to sort out their feeling for each other. Chap. 3 up! Muraki makes his appearance!
1. Chapter I: Missing Souls

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. It belongs to its owner, Yoko Matsushita. Please don't sue.

****

Free talk: Yeah, this is my first YnM fic. So please, be very gentle. It's TxH and a bit of MxH, my favorite pairings in YnM. It's rated PG-13 for now, but I'm sure I can move it up a little (wink, wink!). Yes, this is shonen-ai (yaoi, actually)…but there's hetero here too (hetero and yaoi together in YnM! How unusual!)!

This is dedicated to my fellow YnM fans, **Muraki-chan** and **Momo**.

****

Bewitched Souls

****

Chapter I: Missing Souls

No spell could protect her now.

She was just around fifteen, small and lovely. Her hair was a deep golden blonde, her eyes a stunning blue. She wore a pale green dress, now a little torn and dirtied from the chase.

She was backed up against the cold wall, in a dark abandoned alley in a shady part of the town. She glanced around, her blue eyes filled with fear and desperation. There was no one in sight, just a few overturned garbage bags, several prowling street cats hissing angrily at the sight of her. Above her, dark clouds hid the full moon. Her breathing came in short, rapid gasps as she searched for a way out of the alley.

Without any warning, some force seized her, forcing her to stiffen, paralyzing her whole body. She could not move, like a mannequin she stood there, waiting in the darkness. She tried to struggle, to get out of her frozen state, but to no avail. She tried to shout out for help, but found that the muscles in her throat were locked into immobility as well.

_If I could only move, if could only speak, I could cast a spell. Oh Goddess, please, please–_

Then, there were footsteps.

Soft and distant at first, the footsteps steadily grew louder and nearer as seconds passed. Her heart leapt in both fear and relief. However, when she saw whom those footsteps belonged to, terror struck her heart. She renewed her struggles and soft, desperate, whimpers escaped from her throat, tears streaming down to her cheeks.

There was a soft, swishing sound and suddenly it was like something hot penetrated her sternum, grasped her heart, and wrenched it from her body. Her mouth opened for a scream, but no sound came.

**_"HISOKAAAAAAA!!!!"_**

Hisoka Kurosaki turned around at the sound of that voice, unable to ignore it since it would have been heard all over Meifu, the land of the dead. Then he instantly regretted his decision. As soon as he turned something black and huge hurled itself at him and in a matter of nanoseconds, he was engulfed in a fierce bear hug that nearly forced the breath out of his lungs and sent a sudden wave of emotions washing over him. He staggered a few steps back, breathing hard.

"Tsuzuki no **_BAKA!_**" Hisoka quickly pushed away the offending hugger. Panting slightly, he gave Tsuzuki a resounding thump on the head, sending the poor man sprawling on the floor. "What do you think are you doing?" he demanded, looming over his _Shinigami_ partner, hands on his slim hips. _Shinigami_ were supposed to travel in pairs, partners in their job with death, and not for the first time in his afterlife, Hisoka wondered to himself, _What did I do to deserve a partner like Tsuzuki?_

Asato Tsuzuki rubbed the red lump on his head. "You're so mean, Hisoka!" he complained. "I was just greeting you a good morning." Purple puppy dog eyes, wide and adoring, stared up at Hisoka.

Emerald green eyes glared back at Tsuzuki. "You were _mauling_ me," Hisoka said through clenched teeth. _You should know better than to get too close._

"But, Hisoka–"

"_Maa_, _maa_! Arguing so early in the morning?" Yutaka Watari said as he strode into the room, a cheerful grin on his face. Wearing a soiled white lab coat, his thick blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail, brown eyes glinting mischievously behind his glasses, Watari very much looked like a mad doctor some imagined him to be.

"Good morning, Watari-san," Hisoka greeted politely, ignoring Tsuzuki's whining.

"Good morning, too, _boya_." Watari stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Does anyone know why Konoe-_kachou_ called the meeting _this _early in the morning?" he asked sourly. He glanced around the conference room, noting the still empty chairs. "Well, it seems we're the earliest. Even the GuShoShin aren't here yet. Figures. Whoever calls a meeting at 6 am in the morning, anyway?" He ran his fingers through his thick hair and adjusted his glasses.

"I think Konoe-_kachou_ wants to discuss something urgent with us," Hisoka answered. Watari glanced at the sixteen-year old. Dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and a light green turtleneck shirt that enhanced his eyes, Hisoka looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. No doubt, the _boya_ was used to waking up early in the morning.

Watari turned to Tsuzuki. "And how did you wake up so early? You're usually late."

Tsuzuki flicked a quick look at Hisoka, who was already sitting on one of the chairs. "Hisoka told me to get up early _or else_," he replied in a hushed voice.

"Or else _what_?"

"I didn't bother to find out."

Watari chuckled. Hisoka was certainly doing a great job with his older partner. Patting Tsuzuki on the head, he said, "Come on. Let's get to our chairs. _Kachou_ can arrive any minute now."

Tsuzuki nodded. He brushed away the dust on his white, long-sleeved polo shirt and sat on a chair beside Hisoka. Then he immediately put his arms on the table, and rested his head on them and closed his eyes. Hisoka swatted him on the head and said, "Stay awake, _baka_."

Watari looked at the two. _So things are back to normal_, he said to himself. It had been nearly a month since the incident in Kyoto. A month since Tsuzuki and Hisoka emerged from the flames.

The door was suddenly flung open, revealing Tatsumi Seiichiro and Konoe-_kachou_. They strode into the room, a tight look on their faces. Trailing behind them were the GuShoShin, the two bird-like brothers.

"Ah, good morning, Tatsumi. Good morning, _Kachou_! Good morning, GuShoShin!" Tsuzuki greeted cheerfully.

Both Tatsumi and Konoe-_kachou_ did a double take at the site of Tsuzuki sitting on one of the chairs. Watari smiled at their reaction. His smile faded when he saw the grim looks on the chief and his secretary's faces.

When everyone was seated in his or her proper places, Konoe_-kachou_ began, "Thank you for coming this early. Tatsumi will brief you." He nodded at Tatsumi who stood up and gave out some manila folders.

Hisoka took one and immediately opened it. Inside were photographs and some sheets of paper. Taking out the photos, he saw that they were shots of women. A sudden chill rushed up his spine. The women were lying on the ground, their stiff bodies arching into horrible contortions; their eyes were wide and staring, mouths open in a silent scream. He looked up at Tatsumi.

"They're all dead. Their bodies were found in that…way," Tatsumi said.

"Cause of death?" Watari asked, adjusting his glasses. He sat up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"They don't know. They didn't find any wounds in the body. Nor were any punctures or harmful substances found in the body to suggest that they were poisoned or drugged. When an autopsy was performed, they found that the heart was…crushed."

"Crushed?" they said in unison.

"That's not the only mystery. The women's names were not listed in the _Kiseki_…and their souls…cannot be found." Tatsumi's blue eyes narrowed. "Their souls are missing."

****

T.B.C.

Free talk, part 2: And that was the start of my first Yami no Matsuei fic. Please be gentle. I'm sorry for the lack of shonen-ai goodness in the first chapter (there will be in the next), but I want this fic not to solely focus on the relationship between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I want this to be not just the usual Tsuzuki-fell-in-love-with-Hisoka-they-hook-up-and-haooy-kind of fic. There's too much of that already. Yes, I assure you, there will be a lemon (lots of it). And yeah, Muraki's going to be here too.


	2. Chapter II: Violet Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei. It belongs to its owner, Yoko Matsushita. Please don't sue me. I'm a poor college student!

**Free talk: **I apologize for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Oh, warning. There are OCs here, but no 'character x OC' pairings. And hetero romance. XD Still Tsuzuki x Hisoka or Muraki x Hisoka. XD

**Special thanks to: _SapphireDragon:_**_ Thanks for the advice. It really helped me, although I haven't applied it here yet! _

_**Dazzle1:** Yes, more will be revealed this chapter! Thank you!_

_**Chiharu Ylliana**: Uhm, are you the same Chiharu in the YnM ML and in the Weiâ Kreuz Triad RPG? Thanks for the review!_

_**xXLil Yu JahXx:** Hey! Long time no see! ::laugh:: Anyway, thank you!_

_**Ethereal-tenshi:** Scary? Really? Well, YnM's a bit like that...scary. I think some people forget the mystery aspect of YnM and focus too much on the guys and the shonen-ai-ness of YnM. Not that it's a bad thing, mind! _

**Chapter II: Purple Promises**

"–we might have to ask around about the girls and–_TSUZUKI!_ Are you even listening, baka?"

"Hai, haaaai!" Tsuzuki never took his eyes from the pastry display in front of him. There were cakes, tortes, pies, and cookies of all kinds and flavors. His purple eyes sparkled and his mouth drooled at the sight. He did a few mental calculations, trying to figure out if their allowance would 'allow' him to buy–

"Pay attention!" Hisoka swatted Tsuzuki on the head with his cap. Hisoka glared at his partner, who turned teary puppy-dog eyes on him and whined on how cruel he was.

"Stop that! We have work to do." Hisoka shoved the report into his partner's face.

Tsuzuki pouted, but he took the report. He flipped through it, having memorized the information earlier (although he didn't show it). There were five profiles in the report. All the victims had been young women, around the age of sixteen to their early twenties, pretty and promising. They were all killed in this area, in this small quiet town. "Well, I guess we should ask around."

"That was what I had suggested earlier, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said in a cold voice, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits of jade. "You weren't listening at all."

Tsuzuki let out a nervous laugh. "Is that so? Ahahaha, Hisoka-chan is so smart." He looked around. It was early morning, the sun blessing the earth with gentle rays. They were in the town's marketplace, with people milling around the shops and stalls, buying, selling, or simply strolling around, laughing and talking as they did.

It was odd, but Tsuzuki couldn't sense any tension. After all, five girls have been killed. He had expected the villagers to be, _at least_, nervous. "Do you think you should scan the area? I mean," Tsuzuki paused, "if it isn't too much to you. I know you don't like crowds and–"

"I've already scanned the area while you were busy drooling over sweets," Hisoka cut in.

Tsuzuki gave his blonde partner an odd look. "What's with you today, Hisoka? You're more standoffish than usual. What did I do?"

"I'm not being _more _standoffish than usual. It's just that..." Hisoka let his voice trail off. How could he explain to Tsuzuki that this town made him uneasy? When he scanned the area, he felt nothing out of the ordinary–no fear, anxieties, or even wariness.

"It's just that what?" Tsuzuki prompted.

"It is too..._calm_," Hisoka finally said, looking around. "Didn't you notice?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "It is weird. It's like we're in the wrong town. If this had been a big town, I wouldn't be surprised if people...are so...uncaring, but this place is small..."

Hisoka grunted. "At least that tells us something _is_ wrong with this place. We should get to the hotel, then go to the victims' houses."

"Yeah." Tsuzuki then began walking. He didn't get far, as something hurled itself at him, and knocked him to the ground.

"OHMIGOD! I'm sorr–dammit, I mean, _GOMENASAI_!" The first words sounded foreign to Tsuzuki _English, it must be English_, Tsuzuki thought as he groaned to himself. _A foreigner_. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a girl with long, silver-blonde hair with a pair of violet eyes. Tsuzuki's eyes widened, and he gasped.

The girl didn't seem to hear his gasp. "_Gomenasai, gomenasai! Daijoubu desu ka?_" she asked, speaking in flawless Japanese. The girl leaned closer, peering at him, checking for injuries. She also didn't seem to be aware of their awkward position, with her hovering over his sprawled body, her face inches away from his.

Tsuzuki froze, not knowing what to do. Violet eyes. The girl had _violet eyes_. He had never seen anyone with violet eyes. He blinked.

Then he found himself staring at a pair of yellow, feline eyes instead. _What the–_

"Ariel!" the girl said, sounding exasperated. She shooed the black cat that stood on Tsuzuki's chest, the cat mewling almost angrily. "Get off him!" The cat flicked a glance at her, then at Tsuzuki. With a flick of its long tail, it jumped off Tsuzuki's chest.

Hisoka's voice brought him back to reality. "Tsuzuki? Are you all right?"

"Ha-Hai," Tsuzuki muttered. "I'm okay," he said to the girl.

The girl then got up, dusted herself, and then held out her hand for Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki hesitated for a moment, then took her hand. With a grunt and a sharp pull, Tsuzuki was back on his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry," the girl said, a sheepish smile on her lips. She bent down and scooped out the black cat, which snuggled close to her. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's all right," Tsuzuki managed to say, laughing. The cat looked at him again, and hissed.

"Stop that!" the girl said to the cat. "I'm sorry, my cat's terribly possessive of me. He doesn't like people getting too close." She eyed Hisoka, and then she glanced back at Tsuzuki. She smiled again. "As an apology, would be okay if I treat you for some cakes?"

* * *

"Ah, so you're a foreign exchange student, ne?" Tsuzuki asked in a muffled voice as he ate another mouthful of apple pie. Beside him, Hisoka sat quietly, eyes trained discreetly on the girl.

The blonde girl nodded. "Hai! I study at the nearby performing arts school. I'm from the United States. My name's Sophia Sabrina Stanton." She laughed as Tsuzuki stumbled over pronouncing her name. "I know my name's hard to pronounce, so you can call me Sou-chan. My classmates call me that, anyways!" She leaned forward. "And what are your names?" she asked, looking at them straight in the eye.

Hisoka was a bit taken aback by the girl's forwardness. Then he remembered the girl was a gaijin, and an American to boot. Then he recalled the collision between the girl and Tsuzuki. Why did Tsuzuki react that way towards the girl? His partner looked dazed as he stared at her. He couldn't ask Tsuzuki yet, though. He was too preoccupied with the girl.

He was so deep into his thoughts that Hisoka vaguely heard Tsuzuki introduce himself and it wasn't until he felt the girl's gaze on him that he mumbled, "Kurosaki Hisoka."

"You have such nice names," the girl remarked. The black cat on her lap just 'meowed' in response. Then she glanced at her watch. "I should be going. I still have some acting classes." The girl frowned. "Ukyo-sensei hasn't been around for a few days, though. Maybe she won't be present today."

Tsuzuki then remembered their mission. "Ah, Sou-chan. I wanted to ask...about something. We're private detectives, you see, and we're investigating something."

The girl's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? Sure, ask away!"

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?" Tsuzuki asked intently.

The girl appeared to think for a moment. "Well, not really...except some of my classmates haven't been attending classes, and they've always been present, well, most of the time..."

"Who are these classmates?" Hisoka asked.

She mentioned all five girls in the list. "They're my classmate in one class or the other," she explained. "They're Theater majors. Some Japanese, others gaijin like me."

"Have you told the police about it? I mean, they're missing..."

Shaking her head, she replied, "They aren't really missing...they're just not...present. They've done this before...and nobody's that worried about them being gone for a while..." She glanced at her watch again. "I should really be going. I have to go to school." She stood up, picked up her cat, and placed some money on the table. "I'll see you around. Ja!" Before any Shinigami could say anything, the girl had left, dashing through the pastry shop's door.

Tsuzuki stared after the girl. Hisoka frowned. He could feel the older man's bewilderment radiating from him. "What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" he asked.

Tsuzuki turned to him, eyes closed, then he opened his eyes. "She has violet eyes, Hisoka. I've never see anyone with the same eye color as mine."

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** Yes! I've posted the second part. If you're asking what role the girl will play, it's a secret and NO, she will not be paired up with any YnM character. She has a purpose here other than to be like that.

**Lack of shonen-ai:** I'm sorry...I can't imagine writing YnM without a plot of sorts, or any mystery at all. So there will be shonen-ai, but that will be quite later.

**Tsuzuki and Hisoka:** A bit of tension there, hey? I love it when they have these little spats.

**Next Chapter:** Can you say...Muraki? Can you say...harassment? Can you say...lime? Wahahahaha!


	3. Chapter III: Coincidencesor not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei! I do own Sophia though, and her cat, Ariel. Steal them…and you'll die as horribly as the girls in my fic had! :evil laughter:

**Free talk: **My thanks to those who reviewed. You inspire me to continue. I do hope you'll like this.

**Special thanks to: _Elle-Fate2x1-2: _**_Thank you. Things will get more exciting because Muraki is back in their lives once again! XD_

_**Maritama:** Well, here is the update! Hope you enjoy this!_

_**Amasaki Reyoko:** Thank you. I checked your profile and you don't seem to like yaoi. I hope you'll be able to enjoy this one, though!_

_**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P:** Yes, violet eyes are cool! I love every shade of violet…or purple! _

_**Alka Iris:** Thank you. And about Ukyo-sensei, you'll find your answer on this chapter. _

_**Word dreamer 999:** Tsuzuki's like that with sweets. He's a bit childish when it comes to sweets…and whatever makes you think Sou-chan's the bad guy? :grin:_

_**Risukii:** Thank you. Yes, poor, poor Tsuzuki. Heh. I hope you'll like this chapter._

_**Vyvy:** Thank you. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it._

**Chapter III: Coincidences…or not**

_You have been mine before,--_

_How long ago I may not know_

_-**Dante Gabriel Rossetti**_

Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki. So that was what it was all about. The girl's violet eyes. Hisoka noticed it, but he didn't give it much attention. "I see," Hisoka said slowly. He remembered the time in Kyoto, when Tsuzuki tried to gouge his eyes out with a sharp stone. Demon eyes, the people in Tsuzuki's time had said of Tsuzuki's amethyst orbs. He had been persecuted for his eyes, maybe even driven mad by them. He tried not to think of what happened after that incident.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki snapped off his melancholic mood and said in a serious voice, "Well, at least we learned something about the girls from Sou-chan. It's weird, because the way she talked about them, it's as if they're just missing and not…dead. Maybe she doesn't know their dead yet."

Hisoka nodded. "She also mentioned something about the girls having disappeared from time to time." He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the girl. Was it truly a coincidence the girl just bumped into Tsuzuki? The girl had left abruptly when the talk turned to the girls that were killed. He tried to scan the girl, but for some strange reason, he wasn't able to. That disturbed him greatly.

"Maybe we should drop by the school tomorrow," Tsuzuki mused. "Try to get some information about the girls. Meanwhile, let's get the GuShoShin check out Sou-chan's and see what they'll turn up."

* * *

"Do you think it was wise for you to have introduced yourself? They would be suspicious." The one who spoke was a man with dark hair and yellow eyes, hidden in the shadows of the dim room. He was leaning against the wall, eyes trained on the young woman sitting on the bed, whose own eyes were lost in thought.

The girl turned to the man and gave him a small smile. "I know, but I don't care. Besides, what could they do?" She frowned at the worried look at the man's eyes. "I just wanted to meet them. Those two are EnmaCho's best, and now I know why." The two were so powerful, the older one already a legend as the master of the Twelve Divine Commanders. The younger was full of potential, his power just starting to grow and develop. But would the young man be able to handle his gifts? Empathy was a double-edged sword, one that could not be wielded lightly.

"They'd probably go to the school."

She nodded. "Yes. I expect things will be interesting. He's going to be there tomorrow, too."

"The older one seems to be interested in you." He shoved out of the wall, then stood in front of her, hand touching her cheek, fingertips dancing over her soft skin.

She smiled. "Jealous? Don't deny it! It was all I could do to control you. I thought you were going to claw his eyes out."

"I nearly did." He leaned slightly, so that their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"That would be a shame. He has nice eyes. Violet, same as mine." She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're wrong," he murmured as his lips traveled down the side of her neck, making her breath hitch in her throat. "Yours are prettier." She let out a husky laugh at the remark.

"Flatterer."

* * *

"So, what did you guys turn up?" Tsuzuki asked as the GuShoShin went over their files at their laptop. He sat on the hotel bed, munching on a donut, while Hisoka sat on the chair, flipping through the girls' profiles again, looking for a clue.

The older of the GuShoShin looked up from the laptop. "Well, everything about her checks out, Tsuzuki-san. She _is_ Sophia Sabrina Stanton and she _is_ enrolled in the school. She also has an older brother and a father. They're living in the US. According to this, her mother recently died, about five months ago."

"Oh?" That bit perked Tsuzuki's interest. The girl didn't look like she had been grieving. "Why did her mother die? Sickness? Accident?"

"I'm looking it up now." The older GuShoShin typed a few words. "Eh? What's this?" he exclaimed. "I can't access the files."

Glancing at the screen, Tsuzuki could see a red 'restricted' sign flashing across the screen. "Oh? I thought you guys could access everything."

"Well, it says this is a restricted file, and it says we can't access this." The GuShoShin frowned. "I think you'll have to ask Konoe-kachou's permission for this one, Tsuzuki-san. And I think this also requires the chief of the American branch's approval before we could open it."

"Ah. So that means we have to go back to EnmaCho."

"There's no need Tsuzuki." Hisoka rose from his seat. "_You_ could go back to EnmaCho. _I_ could stay here and do the investigation."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to leave you alone–"

"I'll be fine, Tsuzuki." Hisoka puffed out a breath. "We've done this before."

_Yes_, Tsuzuki thought, _but I still don't like leaving you alone_. He mentally shook himself. Hisoka would not appreciate words like that. He smiled at the younger man. "All right. I'll go to EnmaCho to ask permission while you investigate at the school. Be careful, all right?"

Hisoka nodded, though his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "Then it's agreed." He yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone." He gave Tsuzuki a brief glare before entering his room. "Baka," he muttered.

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka leave with a worried look. The boy was maturing before his very eyes, asserting his independence every day. _How long would Hisoka stay with him,_ he often wondered. Though Hisoka had somewhat promised to stay with him, Tsuzuki wasn't so sure. Everyone he had cared for had left him after some time–his sister, his partners, Tatsumi–they had left him, alone, in his darkness.

Hisoka stayed, even braved through Tohda's black flames to be with him in the moment of his deepest despair. "Then exist for me!" Hisoka had cried out as he embraced Tsuzuki tightly as the world around them burst into flames. _Live, Tsuzuki, live…for me…_

And Tsuzuki did continue to live, his darkness held at bay by Hisoka's words. But how long would the boy stay with him? How long would the darkness stay away? Tsuzuki tried hard not to think about that. Hisoka leaving him would be more than he could bear.

Tsuzuki smiled to himself. When have he come to regard the boy this way? In Kyoto, or was it before that? Almost without knowing it, to Tsuzuki, Hisoka had become an important person. Maybe he shouldn't really be surprised. He loved everyone around him–Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe-kachou, Saya and Yuma, the GuShoShin, Wakaba and even Tera–okay, maybe not really Terazuma. Therefore, it was just natural that he would eventually come to love Hisoka. Hisoka, with his emerald eyes that saw through everything and his sharp tongue that broke through Tsuzuki's foolish thoughts.

"Tsuzuki-san?" The older GuShoShin said, breaking through Tsuzuki's reverie.

"Ah, sorry. Did I doze off?" He smiled at the GuShoShin. "Why don't we all go to sleep?"

* * *

Hisoka frowned as the sunlight filtered through the tree branches. It was early morning, but the sun shone like it was high noon already. Sighing, Hisoka rubbed his forehead. He prayed he wouldn't get a headache today. He had an investigation to do at the school.

Tsuzuki had already left for EnmaCho, but not before hugging Hisoka, ruffling his hair, and telling him to be careful. Really, Tsuzuki could be annoying at times. But it felt good to know someone cared for him.

As Hisoka made his way to the performing arts school, he made a few sweeps of the people. Again, there was the lack of any…negative emotion about the girls. Hisoka shook his head and picked up his pace.

The St. Gabriel's School of Performing Arts was located in a low hill several meters from the town. He easily slipped past the guards, and as Hisoka made his way up the tree-lined cobbled pathway that led to the school, he noticed that the place was unusually quiet.

Finally, he reached the school itself; the silence was replaced by the sound of music and of laughter. Men and women, some carrying their musical instruments, strolled down the hall. They scarcely gave Hisoka a glanced. Hisoka noted that many of the students were of foreign descent. He wondered if he would meet the girl, Sou-chan, today.

As Hisoka walked about, he found himself in an empty corridor. Glancing around, a white-clad arm enclosed him in vice-like grip while a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him from shouting. Before he could make a move, he found himself in an empty classroom. Looking up, he found himself staring at a pair of silver eyes. Hisoka's eyes widened.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Muraki Kazutaka drawled as he met Hisoka's emerald gaze. He smiled at Hisoka. "If it isn't my precious doll. It's been a long time."

Hisoka gave a muffled scream as his curse seals flared to life, branding him again, plunging him in excruciating pain. Hot tears of pain fell down to his cheeks as Muraki drew him closer to him. He gave an involuntary shudder as Muraki whispered behind his ear, the doctor's hot breath brushing the sensitive flesh. "I'm looking forward to renewing our acquaintance, my doll."

**T.B.C.**

**Free talk, part 2:** Ah! I updated as fast as I can! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Not much shonen-ai between Hisoka and Tsuzuki today, but at least Tsuzuki was thoughtful. And in case you were wondering, the earlier hetero scene was NOT the lime. I had to postpone it. XD I'm cruel, I know.

**Hisoka's BGM:** Has anyone heard the YnM song/BGM HisokaNorowareta Tsukiyo no Kioku? What do you think? It's pretty eerie, and the lyrics just suit Hisoka's character. It evokes what happened under the sakura trees. The lines are the second stanza of the poem where the lyrics of Norowareta were apparently lifted. I got it from the FAQ of a YnM ML I'm in. Much thanks to whomever researched this. Please don't sue.

**Hisoka and Muraki: **Hey, I did say this would be a bit of M x H, didn't I? Hehehe…besides, it's waaay so much fun to torture Hisoka than Tsuzuki. I'm a big Hisoka x Muraki fan…ooh! Shota-con! The curse seals are probably one of the best defense Muraki has against Hisoka (other than Muraki's expert psychological manipulations). Hisoka would be in too much pain to actually use empathy or any of his other skills.

**Next chapter:** Muraki and Hisoka face off. Tsuzuki finds something odd about Sou-chan's mom, and an another girl is killed. XD I promise, the citrusy parts are on the way.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
